topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Meg Stow
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Darling of the Fishing Village Classification: Former Human, Converted Noble, Servant of Nobility Threat level: Tiger+ Age: 17 Years Old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Clairvoyance, Body Control, & Fate Manipulation (Via The Eye in the Palm which is able to know everything about the Victim including his location and actions and can even control his actions or prevent them from happening. Said ability was developed by The Sacred Ancestor for the Duke and as such it can even work on D despite the latter having heavy resistances to all the abilities listed), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Life Manipulation & Willpower Manipulation (Was able to resist the White Fog of Undead Island that renders all in the world blind and powerless as it drains them of both life and will) Physical strength: At least Wall Level (stated to be able to tear apart and destroy walls with her newfound Nobility Strength) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Wall (Comparable to Lesser Nobles) Durability: At least Wall (Can tank hits and attacks from other Servants of Nobility) Speed: At least Superhuman Travel Speed (Crossed a distance of 1100 Yards in 32 Seconds), with FTLx Reaction Speed (Was able to react to and save Vol 25 Base D in the latter's fight against Duke Daios Dandorian) Intelligence: At least Supergenius (Was able to easily decipher the complex technology of the Nobility allowing her to easily use them in a few minutes) Stamina: Very High (Doesn't get tired despite running and fighting for a long period of time) Range: Melee Weakness: Garlic, Holy Cross, Running Water, and Likely Sunlight Standard equipment: Her Speargun, Harpoon, and Knife Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Female Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Light novel Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Current Threat level: Tiger Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter